warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
BlossomClan's Camp/Warrior's Den
This is BlossomClan's Warrior's den. It is a large tangle of brambles next to a hollowed out, fallen tree. Senior Warriors sleep in the hollowed tree. Only Warriors may sleep here. Cats Who Live Here Leafpelt Sealwhisker Shadow-whisper Echostep Nightfall Dovesky Roleplay Dovesky yawned and woke up. Nightfall was already awake and was licking the moss out of his white-flecked fur. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) (Add them to the cats that live here section :P) Echostep and Shadow-whisker look up, guiltily. (Shadow-whisker is gonna cheat on his mate :O) Bloodstar 02:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) (ooo Shadow-whisker :O) "Morning Echostep! Morning Shadow-whisker!" Nightfall meowed in greeting. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) (lol XD) "H..Hi." Shadow-whisker stammers and Echostep looks around nervous. Bloodstar 22:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) "What's the matter?" Nightfall frowns. (Now he's suspicious. If he had acted normally, Nightfall wouldn't have noticed.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 03:11, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (I want them to get caught, it'll help the plot to get going >:D) "N.Nothing." Echostep meows. "Yeah, Nothing." Bloodstar 14:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall narrows his eyes. "It does'tsound like nothing." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well, whatever it may or may not be, it isn't any of your bisneuss." Echostep mews. Bloodstar 18:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe it isn't, but something strange is going on." Nightfall mews. Then he realizes what it is. "Shadow-whisper, why are you with Echostep instead of Spiderseed?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Its. None. Of. Your. Bisneuss!" Echostep growls. Bloodstar 20:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall winces a bit at Echostep's harsh tone, and he knew he is treading on dangerous ground, but by the sounds of it, Shadow-whipser is cheating on his mate, and that makes it every cats buisness. "I want Shadow-whisper to reply, not you." He tells Echostep. He turns to Shadow-whisper. "Well?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "I.. Uh... Well...," He looks at Echostep, "It's nothing." Echostep nods, "See?!" Bloodstar 20:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "Why am I not convinced." Nightfall rolls his eyes. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 05:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, or care." Echostep mews. Shadow-whisker looks guilty, and won't look Nightfall in his eyes. Bloodstar 22:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall rolls his eyes. "I'll leave it for now, but this isn't over. And be aware that my trust in you two isn't as great as it used to be." Dovesky shifts her paws akwardly, having been a bystander for the entire conversation. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Echostep snorts and lays back down. Shadow-whiser looks guilty (I almost put Shadow-whisper looks ghetto XD) Bloodstar 23:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "I'm going to go hunting. Want to came wih me?" Nightfall asks everyone in the den. "I will." Dovesky meowed, looking at Nightfall with a warm gaze. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:02, February 25, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, do you wanna go anywhere specific?" Bloodstar 22:39, February 25, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know." Nightfall shrugs. "Just around." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, you can lead the way." Bloodstar 20:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall pads out into the camp, Dovesky follows him. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail follows. Bloodstar 21:13, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplaying Centers Category:BlossomClan